


Relief

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, Omega!Regris, Relaxing Sex, Riding, Soft sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith enjoys some time with his Marmora boyfriend





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy Regris/Keith stuff, because Regris needs some serious loving and I’m starting to get tired of all my boys in Marmora being killed. *sweeps Kolivan under the table*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails. As for ABO stuff, it only applies to Regris since I think he’s pure Galra, I’m not sure how it would affect Keith or the other half-galra yet. Might change over time. 
> 
> Any questions just drop me an IM on tumblr.

Keith shivered softly as he felt the tips of those claws trace up and down his sides gently, sending soft tingles running through him.

  
He bit his bottom lip and looked up blushing softly as Regris purrs down at him, his fingers moving down further to lightly prod at Keith’s cock.

  
“Mmm….”

  
“Interesting…I didn’t think your skin would react this way…” Regris chuckled softly, yellow eyes glowing softly. He was utterly fascinated by the little bumps along the softly toned muscles of his half galra lover.

  
“Their called goosebumps,” Keith hissed softly, reaching up to gently stroke over the other’s crest and his face, “That’s how my kind react to some kinds of stimuli….” he shivered and blushed when Regris pinched the tip of his cock, causing him to bite his lip with a shiver.

  
“Hmm…,you didn’t take long to get hard dear….”

  
Keith blushed huffed looking away with a dark blush. He couldn’t help it with the touches to his neck, his sides, all his hot spot…Regris just…always knew how to make him hot and hard without having to do much….

  
It’s just been a while since they could have time like this together…

  
He groaned softly as his lover slowly slid on to his lap and leaned down kissing him deeply as he felt the tail slip around his leg lightly caressing the skin.

  
“How are you so handsome?”

  
The question caused Keith’s blush to grow darker as he reaches up slowly and holds his hips gulping, ““Well how are you so gorgeous?”

  
Regris snorted before slipping his hands into the soft black hair, “Hmph…aren’t we the flatterer?”

  
Slowly he reached down and held Keith’s phallus, directing it towards his wet leaking slit. Slowly he lowered his hips down, shivering softly as he took the cock inside of him.

  
“Mmmm…..fuck….” Regris hissed placing his hands down on Keith’s chest, as he presses his forehead to his “Quiznak…”

Keith closed his eyes slowly relaxing as he rolled his hips up to meet the other’s, relaxing as he gently reaches up to hold his shoulders. Slowly he strokes over his shoulders and kneaded his fingers into the scales carefully. Slowly feeling the tension in his boyfriend’s shoulders slip away.

  
“Haaa..mmm….” Keith took his time, slowly rolling his hips up. Just enjoying the feeling of him clenching around him so wonderfully. He bit his lip and tilted his back up “Regris…fuck….oooh fuck….”

  
Regris chuckled softly and moved a little quicker but not by much.

  
“Is this pace good?” He whispered, “How do you feel?”

  
The former paladin closed his eyes tilting his head back “Haa…mm…good….this is good…so so good….!”

  
If they’d been doing thus before he joined, Keith would have had a completely different answer. Would have him pinned down as he fucks him hard and fast to completion, angry, tense and still not satisfied…

  
But now…with Regris like this…

  
He never felt more relaxed or at ease.


End file.
